


Kindred Spirits

by soleil77



Series: The Garreg Mach Book Club and Other Stories [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Friendship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), should of had supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77
Summary: Misunderstandings ensue between Bernadetta and Marianne.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Marianne von Edmund
Series: The Garreg Mach Book Club and Other Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Loose Threads

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite different from my previous fanfic.  
> I wish we had supports between Bernie and Marianne. Apparently, they have special bonds on the battlefield yet no support T-T Anyway, this fic was born out of that. Just fluff and friendship~ Featuring a meddlesome professor and a certain red hair student quite a bit :P

Bernadetta tapped her quill on the piece of parchment, ink dotted it everywhere.

She took a large gulp, glancing up every or so minute to assess the surroundings before returning to the sheet.

The next scene. The speech. The description. All of it was a jumbled mess. She scratched her head in frustration. Why couldn’t she get a single word down?

“Oh, Bernie what are you going to do?”

Ever since her unsightly run-ins with her classmates, Bernadetta was not only out of it writing-wise but stretched thin to her limits mentally. From having a crashed door, to her work being read, and being chased. Courtesy of a certain trio of Blue Lions. Maybe this was their secret plan? Scare off Bernadetta for joining their house, because she wasn’t good enough. Torture her until she quit.

“I shouldn’t have accepted the professor’s invitation to join her class,” Bernadetta slumped in the chair then quickly turned to look at the door in wariness. “Maybe I should switch out again…”

It was a serious option at this moment, but the way the professor talked and looked at her- patiently, kindly, and without judgement. When had been the last time she felt safe to be around someone? Not since… No. No use thinking about it now. What she needed was inspiration.

Yes!

Crumpling the ruined parchment and tossing it aside, Bernadetta got up, making sure the chair did not grate against the floor. Moving book to book, she jotted down short notes at each point of interest, only stopping at the spine of a book embossed with the words _Flower Encyclopedia_. That’s right! A flower would be the perfect fit for this story. She unfurled the pages which were adorned with intricately drawn flowers and detailed descriptions.

“This will do,” Bernadetta stopped at a page and began copying the description.

_Creak!_

No. How could she not be paying attention?

A voice called out, the tone laced with irritation and hollowness, “Who in the name of the Goddess is out here? It’s past reasonable hours!”

Bernadetta turned around, fear lodged in her throat. Shoving the book back into the shelf and pushing everything back into her satchel without a second glance, she dashed past the unknown person. Most likely one of the monks or clerks.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

“Where are you going? At least-”

Bernadetta did not stop to hear the rest of the sentence.

* * *

_Flower Encyclopedia_.

The dislodged book was clearly set apart against the rest of the books, that Marianne did not even have to scan the shelves. This was most unusual. Typically, the library shelves were always neat and orderly. Especially so in the morning when students headed to classes.

Just the other day, the professor had gifted her some flowers. Marianne sighed. It had been a nice gesture on the professor’s part, but what was the meaning of those flowers? Marianne slid the book out and opened it. Several sheets of parchment fluttered to the ground; the abrupt movement jolting her to drop the book onto the floor. It landed with a loud _thud_.

“Ah.” She closed her eyes, wary. She would be disturbing the others around her. As she went to pick it up, she grasped the parchment underneath it too. What could it be? The first word was familiar but the rest…

_Lily of the Valley, red berries, poisonous, side effects include vomiting, rashes…_

Marianne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. More writing continued across the parchments. Lily of the Valley. This flower… Even footsteps halted in front of Marianne. 

“Do you need some help?”

The professor leaned slightly forward; a whole stack of tomes balanced against one of her arms.

“Oh um, no professor,” Marianne brushed her skirt lightly as she rose, careful to not make another loud noise. 

The professor tilted her head to the side.

“I see. Well since I’ve met you here now, I would like to invite you to a cross house after-class session.”

Did Marianne hear correctly?

“Um, you mean me?”

“Yes.” The professor blinked slowly; voice levelled. “I think it will be useful to work together across all three houses and enhance learning amongst members. It will be a small group for now.”

“Oh… I’m not sure,” Marianne folded her arms and stared at the ground, willing for it to swallow her up. It would mean being around more people for extended times. A high risk.

The professor nodded and with her free hand, handing over a piece of parchment, “Very well, you need not answer me now. If you are interested, just come to the library these days and the times listed here.”

“I’ll have to think about it, professor. Um, it’s time for my class now.” Marianne gave a slight nod and headed to Professor Hanneman’s class.

Halfway, she realised she slipped the book and the mysterious parchments alongside the professor’s note into her satchel. It would be too late to turn back to return it.

Upon entering the classroom, she noted _Crest_ scrawled on the chalkboard. Ice filled her limbs at the word. Yet somehow, she managed to sit down and listen to Professor Hanneman drone on about Crests for the next hour.

The seat next to her empty, as she preferred, though Hilda liked to accompany her much to Marianne’s dismay.

Hilda was always so bubbly and bright. One wrong move and Marianne was sure something bad was bound to happen. Like before. Well at least for today, Hilda was absent, saying how she was feeling unwell to Professor Hanneman at the beginning of class.

“The paper on a Crest of your choice will be due next week. Research well.” Hanneman clapped his gloved hands in glee, signalling the end of class. He hurried out of the classroom, no doubt straight to his research.

A sigh of relief escaped Marianne’s lips as she cleared away quill, inkwell, books, and sheaves of parchment. At least today, Professor Hanneman had not questioned her further on her Crest.

Still, just that word, _Crest_ , it wrought a deep unease and pain inside that never seemed to cease. She would just go with one of the saints, a safe choice.

With another sigh, Marianne pushed the chair and walked out of the classroom. Right into a solid body.

“Ah.” The collision was relatively light and painless but enough momentum for Marianne’s satchel to open. The contents spilled out onto the pavement in a disarrayed heap. 

“My bad,” a muffled voice called.

Marianne shook her head. This was her fault, dropping things again and not watching where she walked. Bad luck. A curse.

She glanced up to see what innocent soul she had just spread her bad luck to. A lopsided smile, ochre-coloured eyes, and red hair greeted her. Sylvain.

“Looking lovely as ever Marianne, let me get that for you.”

Before she could utter a single word, Sylvain had already bent down, retrieved the items and stood back up. 

“Here you- “Sylvain paused; his eyes drawn to a parchment on top. It was one of the mysterious notes. He cocked his head to the side, glancing back and forth between the parchment to Marianne’s face.

“Um…Do you know who this belongs to Sylvain?” She clenched her hands to her chest. Did she just take something important? “I found it this morning, but I didn’t know who it belonged to.”

Just as Sylvain’s face brightened, a loud wail came from behind. Turning around, Marianne saw Bernadetta’s form disappear behind the columns. _What could this mean?_

“I think you’ve found your answer,” he gestured and winked, “that lady who just ran off.”

“Bernadetta?”

Sylvain smiled again, “If you like, I can return it.”

“It’s fine. Um, I should be the one to return it.” She needed to minimise her bad luck from weighing even heavier. 

Marianne gathered the items with a quick thank you to Sylvain before heading into the general direction of Bernadetta. Everywhere, students milled about, but no sign of Bernadetta. Where could she be?

Marianne continued forward. The dormitories? Sure enough, a flash of purple near the dormitory rooms. 

“Bernie oh Bernie, you’re in so much trouble.” Bernadetta, back turned, stood atop the stone steps. Her body heaving with fatigue, a result most likely from the run.

“Bernadetta?” Marianne tried weakly from a short distance away. It would be better if she didn’t get too close.

The purple-haired Bernadetta did not seem to react, still lost in her own incomprehensible words. 

Marianne took a deep breath and took a few steps closer to directly face her. It looked like this was the only way.

“Bernadetta I would like to speak to you about these items.”

Silence.

Bernadetta turned her face upwards, all colour leaching from her face.

“Um, here are your notes-,” Marianne lifted the parchments and book toward Bernadetta.

Bernadetta clasped her arms, wide-eyed. 

“Notes?” A strained whisper.

“Um yes, these parchments were stuck in it, so did you want the book too?” Marianne trailed off, apprehension coiling itself around her limbs. This shouldn’t be enough to cause trouble. Just give the items then leave before anything worse happened.

“I AM UNWORTHY,” Bernadetta shook her head frantically, taking several steps back like a cornered animal.

“Um…no that’s not what I-”

_Slam!_

In a blink, Bernadetta vanished into her room. The wooden door blocked any further interaction. 

Marianne looked down at her hands, which still clutched the parchments and book. It was too late, she did it again. Scaring people. This crest and its curse. Yes. This was how it would always be. No matter what she tried, it just made it worse for others. She wished the Goddess could hear her pleas.

* * *

Poke. Thread. Pull.

Bernadetta’s gaze flitted back and forth between page and fabric, fingers busy with the needle. Reaching the end of the pattern, Bernadetta tied a knot before admiring the piece. Indeed, the colours were just perfect especially in this lighting. 

Huh?

What was the time anyway? She had been embroidering most of the morning, today’s classes unrelated and skippable though she might get a scolding from the professor. Sorry professor but Bernie needs a break today.

Oh right! Peach Sorbet was being served today. It must be midday soon… If she wanted that peach sorbet, she better get on it before the tables filled up. There were always too many people in the dining hall. All those discerning looks. But most of she wanted to avoid the people who would pester her, and the professor wasn’t there to act as a shield. Just thinking about it made her skin crawl.

She opened the door and went out. As if the goddess was cursing Bernadetta, Edelgard emerged seemingly out of nowhere with Hubert in tow.

No, no, no, not now!

Bernadetta darted off to the other route through the gardens. Please be clear! Her hopes dashed when Sylvain, arm in arm with a female student, ambled ahead on the garden pathway.

Once again, Bernadetta quickly moved out of sight, the only way now to the dining hall was the longest. Around the stables.

Oh, why did Edelgard, Hubert, and Sylvain block the shortest ways to the dining hall? She quickened her pace, avoiding all eye contact with anyone who passed by.

“Finally, now Bernie, let’s not run into anyone”, Bernadetta hunched down near the stables, knees clamped together, but as those words escaped her mouth, a familiar blue-haired young woman appeared in her line of vision. Marianne. She stood within the stables, against one of the horse stalls.

With another quick sidestep, Bernadetta pressed herself behind a stable wall. A stab of guilt hit her. And a lot of fear.

“Not Marianne too! She’s probably mad at Bernie after that incident.”

No matter what, the anxiety had yet to wear off from their previous conversation.

Bernadetta did not know what compelled her to spy on the poor Marianne! She should be escaping and hiding out of sight.

On one, two, three…!

A soft voice filtered from the stable, it was quite mellow and gentle like a songbird.

“Your eyes are bright today. Did you have a nice morning Dorte?”

Bernadetta felt a wave at calmness settle within her limbs. For a moment. Heavy footsteps pounded against the pathway in rhythm with the clanking of a loud sword.

She turned her head toward the sound. Felix. A Felix who appeared to be angrily muttering to himself. Most importantly, however, this Felix headed straight this way. Exactly where Bernadetta stood.

With a stifled shriek, she ran into the stables. She certainly did not want to run into him again. The last encounter, vivid in mind, had been mortifying and embarrassing. A shiver racked up her body at the thought of Felix’s fierce gaze. No one else should be added to the list of finding out about her hobby. No one. Least of all Felix.

She watched Felix march away, the grip of fear lessened bit by bit. Wait. Felix was out… which meant the morning class had finished already. Surely not so soon? Bernadetta had just been on her way to get her favourite snack from the kitchen before getting distracted. _Getting distracted_. A soft nicker came from behind and the familiar scent of hay enveloped her nose.

She swivelled her head to the side, which came face to face with the surprised, grey eyes of Marianne.

Dread filled her stomach, spreading its heaviness to anchoring her feet in place.

Oh no.

Marianne was going to realise how much of such a creep she was and become even angrier. Stupid Bernie. One moment she’s escaping Felix, now she’s here.

“Umm…that day I wanted to say that-”

“Don’t sneak up on me! No! That’s not. I. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Ugh.” After those flustered words, Bernadetta fled the scene with all the might she mustered back to the safety of her room.

She only wanted to peacefully enjoy Peach Sorbet, but instead, this happened. Edelgard and Hubert. Sylvain. Felix. Marianne. Ugh. All these encounters.

Why did she say Marianne snuck up on her when it was the other way around? Stupid Bernie.

With deep breaths, she began to clear her desk, the process of decluttering always soothed her mind. What should she do? At times like this… there was only one answer. The professor. Yes. She could write a note for the advice box and the professor would reply with helpful advice. Brilliant! Settling into the chair, Bernadetta started to write down her current predicament.

* * *

“Oh, Dorte. What am I going to do?” Marianne brushed the soft mane of Dorte.

This accidental encounter only confirmed Bernadetta was still afraid of her. Who could blame her? She didn’t want anyone else to be cursed. Staying away seemed the best option, however, Marianne thought about the book and parchment still in her inventory. What if Bernadetta needed these items? Maybe… the curse was already in effect?

The soft nicker of the two other horses in the neighbouring stalls interrupted her thoughts.

“Our friends seem to be doing well Dorte,” Marianne recalled how the birthing of the new foal progressed smoothly. It was good that she had sent in a request for the herbs as it helped alleviate the horse’s pain well despite the blood. A request which the professor promptly completed.

“The professor… do you think she will have some useful advice? Yet this time I feel so embarrassed. I suppose I should Dorte?

Dorte snorted softly and rubbed his nose against Marianne’s hands as if to answer the question.

“You’re right.”

* * *

Byleth scanned the myriad of parchments she had collected from the advice box that afternoon. The counsellor must have been quite overwhelmed to ask for extra help.

A whole pile of questions lay on top her desk. It was only the beginning of the month yet there must be many things going on for the students.

It was going to be a long night albeit an intriguing one. A chuckle escaped her lips. Look at her now. 

At first, it had all seemed daunting. Turning back time with Sothis, arriving at the monastery and being offered into the role of a professor without any proper qualification. Archbishop Rhea’s decision-making was questionable.But she had to admit, teaching, getting to know her students, and reading about their woes was fascinating.

Picking the first one on top of the pile, she began to read through the first question.

_I’m hesitant to invite a girl to my room in the middle of the night with You Know Who living right next door. I’m terrified of the scolding I’d get the next day._

Byleth’s eyes widened in recognition of the writer. She grimaced. It was quite the dilemma if one was to seriously think about changing the room arrangements.

She dipped her quill in the inkwell and started to write her first response. This continued for the rest of the questions until there were only two left.

“Hmm… are you not done with your responses?” came a mild enquiry before a quiet yawn, “It would be good for you to sleep now.”

“I will be done after these two,” Byleth directed at Sothis who surfaced during the week when she became bored, which was quite often.

“Hmm.”

Byleth opened both parchments. Although the penmanship was distinct for each, both had a lovely style to it which was pleasing to the eyes. The first one read,

_This is terrible. There’s this person who I heard is quiet but somehow, I made her angry with me and I don’t know how to face her. How can I make it stop?_

The second laid out,

_I want to apologise to a person, but that person keeps running away…Even past techniques are not working and I’m unsure on how to approach it._

This couldn’t be? Could it be that these two were corresponding about each other?

Ah.

She stretched her arms.

Based on the writing and the topic on hand, it must be… Bernadetta and Marianne. These two were of a most timid disposition. Often lacking any sort of voice in the various classes they attended.

Well, that was what Byleth assumed about Marianne from the interactions they’d shared since the girl was not in the Blue Lions. Yet. Regardless, both were kind and certainly had the potential with their respective specialisation in archery and horse riding.

Byleth drummed her fingers on the desk. The two shared many similarities indeed, but would the pairing of too many similarities together make them stagnant in their learning later on?

Byleth smiled despite herself. An idea took shape. Indeed. This could be a good opportunity to test out the waters.

Oh, how the students were full of delights. 


	2. Stitch by Stitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to it!  
> Some Blue Lions cameos :P

The parchment laid flatly against the table and the black ink sat ready on the side.

“Okay, you can do this Bernie!”

With a dip into the inkwell and the flick of her wrist, the words flowed across the parchment. The last flourish ended with Bernadetta’s name.

This felt so much natural, being within her abilities. As always, the professor knew just how to solve the predicament of ‘talking’ to Marianne.

Written communication had a nice simplicity to it that avoided the outward difficulties of face to face confrontation. If only everyone communicated this way or left her alone, Bernadetta’s life would be blessedly easy.

Now, the next step was to give the letter to Marianne. Bernadetta thought long and hard on this one. She wanted the professor to hand it over, but then the professor would know. Too much trouble.

“I don’t need to give right now… I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Those were the exact words Bernadetta repeated to herself like a mantra the next day. And for the day after that. And for the next week. On the seventh day, as if sensing Bernadetta’s uncertainty, the professor invited her to tea.

And now here Bernie was, faced with piled plates of delectable desserts and a steaming pot of tea. Tethering on the edge to ask or not ask the professor for advice. 

“I’m glad you could come to join me for tea”, the professor sipped her tea before placing it down on the saucer with a gentle _clink_ , “You seem to have something on your mind these past few days?”

Oh drat. Of course, the professor would catch attention to those little details. It must have been apparent by her gloomy expressions in class. 

“Huh, er yes professor. There is um, a sewing pattern I’ve been keen to make and… Yes, I keep messing up. I don’t know how to um fully complete it. Yes! That is what it is.” A complete lie. 

The professor tilted her head to the side as in affirmation, but her eyes. Those green eyes, so unknowable and unwavering toward everything. And right now, they stared intently at Bernadetta as if to say they didn’t believe a single word just spoken.

Instead, the professor supplied, “It seems a bit difficult. Well, I’m happy to see you in classes more often.”

Grateful at the change of subject, Berndetta gave a slight smile. Well, it had been certainly true. Attending classes with the professor nowadays. Still, she could only take the less crowded ones, and she tried so hard to avoid the ones with certain people when possible. _Cough_. Her archery skills had indeed improved over the last few weeks when working together with the professor.

There was a slight pause as the professor took another sip before speaking again. “Indeed, going beyond one’s boundaries is also important for growth, especially for you Bernadetta.”

The relief crumbled down at those words. Well, Bernie had to disagree with that, there was only so much she could handle.

“However, it’s also important to remember your unique strengths already in your possession. I know you have a lot to offer.”

Wait. Huh?

“What? No way! How could someone like me have anything good?”

The professor held a contemplative look.

“Would you like me to list to out?” The professor held out her hand, tapping a finger into her palm with each word, “archery, sewing, painting, and- “

“Stop. Stop. That’s enough professor!”

“I didn’t even get to your personal qualities yet,” Bernadetta swore the tone held a note of triumph yet the professor’s expression was impassive as ever.

“How about you think more about it, it may be of great help.”

How would any of her hobbies or so-called _personal qualities_ help with this great dilemma she had with Marianne? Sure, Bernie liked archery, sewing, painting, carnivorous plants, reading, writing, and solitude. Thinking about it, she supposed she had speed on her side, a skill naturally gained if one constantly avoided others. However, nothing explained how to give a person a letter without wanting to face them.

Wait. What. This whole time she-

The whole point of writing a letter. The memory of sending a note to the advice box unfurled out before her eyes. That’s right. Who said Bernie had to hand the letter hand to hand and face to face?

“Professor, I think I know how to give- I mean fix my sewing. Ahem.” _Don’t give it out Bernie!_

“I’m glad to hear.” The professor gestured at the desserts, a flicker of mirth in her eyes. “Before you get to it, let’s enjoy some cakes together.”

Nodding, Berndetta placed a lemon cake onto her plate and cut a piece with her fork. With each sweet and tangy bite of the cake, the steps of her plan began to form.

* * *

Night.The best time for the secretive and sneaky.

Bernadetta slipped through her door into the crisp and cool night, not a single person in sight.

Step one of the plan, complete.

Perfect.

She made her way past the ground dormitory, tiptoeing past a room which emitted a faint glow of light beneath the door. Now, just the stairs then Marianne’s room. Bernadetta paused at the stairwell, head whipping back and forth like a flag in the wind. Nothing. She could do it!

Step two done.

With quick steps up toward the second level, she finally found herself in front of Marianne’s door. Two doors from the stairwell. At least it hadn’t been at the end of the hall. Nervousness coursed through her body as she crouched and slid the letter underneath Marianne’s door.

Task accomplished!

“Now to just return to our room, Bernie.”

Suddenly, there was a jumble of voices and she froze right on the spot. The voices echoed up from down the stairwell. Escape route blocked! She would be made into a mockery. Bernadetta the loiterer. Horrible!

Once again, she thrust herself for any escape route whether it was temporary or not, it did not matter; she turned the handle of Marianne’s door. _Click_. It unlocked.

A stream of moonlight cut through the darkness. No sign of movement, sound or Marianne. Bernadetta quickly shut the door behind her and slumped down into a jittery heap.

“Now I’m really in a big mess, sneaking into someone’s room,” Bernadetta groaned, hands against her ears.

 _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

Her ears pressed close against the door. If it was Marianne… it was going to be a bad look. How should she explain?

No.

If Marianne did come through, bolting as fast as possible was the best plan. She prayed that it would not be Marianne. _Please_. The voices softened but became much clearer, a melding of soft giggling and whispers. A familiar voice tugged at Bernadetta’s mind.

“Please. I don’t want to leave but,” a soft high voice whimpered.

“When you say it like that, I can’t help but break the rules for you.”

“Oh, but won’t you get a scolding?”

“I think I can handle one last scolding. Don’t worry love.” The voices momentarily stopped but other noises resumed.

Bernadetta removed herself from the door. How long were whoever it was out there, going to take?

With a sigh, Bernadetta wrapped her arms around her knees in a sitting position. At the very least, it wasn’t Marianne who was going to find Bernie here.

For now.

Bernadetta glanced at the letter beside her which she had slid over only mere seconds ago. 

“I hope this is all worth it.”

Her eyes wandered over the looming darkness. The room was somewhat plain but neat with a pleasant scent. A vase of flowers sat nestled on top the windowsill; its numerous white petals illuminated by the moonlight. That must be where the floral sweetness came from.

Bernadetta’s eyes continued to scan whatever the moonlight fell upon, only halting at the sight of an armoured bear stuffy. It laid there unperturbed on the bed. 

“I have one just like that. I didn’t know Marianne liked it too”, Bernadetta whispered into the darkness.

When looking at things like this, Marianne didn’t seem so scary. At the very least they shared an interest in stuffed toys. No, Bernie! Don’t get too ahead of yourself.

The memory of the professor gifting Bernadetta the armoured stuffy resurfaced.

Wait.

Perhaps she was correct? The professor always managed to gift them items all her students admired or liked.

All these thoughts bounced in her head until Bernadetta shook it. How much time had passed with her lost in thought?

With steady breathing, she pressed her ear to the door. Silence. Were they gone? She gently turned the handle and spied through the slim gap. No one. Closer, she pushed her head out for another quick scan which confirmed no one was in the hall. Phew. Gingerly like a cat, she stepped out of the room.

This time she would go without anyone catching sight of even her shadow. _Bang!_ The noise echoed along the hall. A door opened from somewhere further down the hall and a tall figure emerged. Without a second look or hesitation, Bernadetta scurried off down the stairs, two steps at a time. Her heart had enough scares for one night. 

* * *

Marianne rushed back to her room from the cathedral, the moon illuminating the stone pathway.

That had been too much. The words that Ashe had said to her. Impossible. He must be lying. Her crest was an absolute curse, if only Ashe- no if anyone knew, they would say the same.

As she entered the hallway, she saw numerous figures who looked to be in some sort of argument at the end of the hall. Dimitri? Felix? Sylvain? What were they doing? Regardless, she didn’t want to frighten anyone again tonight and within a few seconds, she was in the peace of her room.

Taking a step forward, she felt a soft crinkle beneath her foot. What was this? Bending down, she picked up some sort of parchment. A letter. Unfurling the parchment, she took in the three lines. It read simple and short.

_Dear Marianne,_

_I apologise for what I said the other day, it was my fault._

_Bernadetta_

* * *

Marianne was officially in the professor’s class. The girl sat in the middle row off to the side. Bernadetta noted this new information from her seat which was conveniently located in the far back of the classroom and the closest to the door. For easy escaping purposes, of course.

Though at this moment, all focus was on Marianne. Her heart sped up, thoughts whirling with all the possibilities at this appearance. Bernadetta had sent that letter almost two weeks ago, yet nothing. Not even a letter. Perhaps Marianne had missed it somehow? But it was out on the open floor to the door, Marianne was bound to find it once she stepped into the room. So why? It couldn’t be. What if Marianne did read it but didn’t accept Bernie’s apology. What if she was still mad? Worse, what if she wanted revenge.

Oh no.

“You may choose your partner for this assignment.” The professor’s voice, loud and clear, rang out in the classroom.

Huh? Partner? What had Bernie missed? All around, students were getting out of seats, pairing up. Wait. What on earth was the professor thinking? Springing this out of nowhere. This was terrible! Out the corner of her eye, Sylvain was making his way to the back of the classroom. Toward her. A wicked smile plastered on his face. Aaah!

 _No. No. No_.

This was not happening. She couldn’t talk to him again after he read her unfinished transcript. She had to take this into her own hands. Time to escape, Bernie! Just as Bernadetta was about to make way, soft mumbling halted her steps.

“Um, Bernadetta I-I-”

She turned to face the owner of the voice. Marianne. Her heart lurched. What was happening? Bernadetta needed to go, she was running out of time but how to respond to Marianne? Did she want to talk about the letter?

“Oh, hey Bernadetta, are you already paired up?”

Oh no. She had completely forgotten about Sylvain who was now blocking the door, her getaway.

“Aaah- no- not you, I mean yes! I’m pairing with Marianne!”

Sorry, Marianne. Bernie had to do this for now.

“That’s good to hear.”

Huh?

The professor materialised in front of her, always seemingly out of nowhere, handing Marianne sheaves of parchments, “I see you two have paired, Marianne and Bernadetta. For the next few weeks, you’ll be working together on this assignment. Make sure to track your progress on here.”

“Um-”

“Wait-”

“I look forward to seeing your progress,” the professor gave a quick nod, expressionless before she moved on to the next pair of students.

Bernadetta couldn’t run now. Now that the professor had fated her to this.

“Aww, maybe next time Bernadetta?” Sylvain rubbed his neck with a sheepish grin before walking away. No doubt to find another partner.

Her shoulders sagged in relief. At least Sylvain was out of the picture. But this… Bernadetta turned to Marianne who was now boring into the parchments, back hunched. Then Marianne lifted her head, shivers racked up Berndetta’s frame at this scrutiny.

She’s mad. She’s going to get you, Bernie! Stay still!

“Um, the training grounds,” Marianne averted her eyes to the parchments, “I-I mean for the meeting place. I-I will be going now.”

Before Bernadetta could register it, something light was in her hands and Marianne disappeared out of the door.

Shaking her head out of her stupor, she held up the items. The parchments! They indeed detailed the next assignment in the professor’s handwriting. And something else. A tiny white envelope on top.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Could it be?

Bernadetta quickly gathered her things and made way to her room. Once there in its safety and quietness, she peeled the envelope open to reveal the letter with trembling hands. 

_Dear Bernadetta,_

_Thank you for your letter. However, I don’t think you need to apologise… It must be true of how my appearance must be scary. I’m sorry for the troubles I’ve caused. I only wanted to return your items to you the other day when I found them by accident. So, with this, I hope you accept my apologies instead. I will be returning your items soon._

_Marianne_

* * *

Again. Fail. Again. Fail. Again Fail.

It was hopeless. It was all her fault.

Why couldn’t Marianne hit the practice dummy? Her magic knocked the arrow to the side before it could even reach halfway. It twisted to the side, landing with a sharp clatter.

The professor watched them for a few moments before turning away to another group.

Marianne slumped. She did this. Her bad luck. Because of her, she couldn’t match Bernadetta’s strike.

“Um, I’m sorry, Bernadetta. I should leave.” The words tight and resigned.

Bernadetta shook her head hard but no words. If Marianne left now… Bernadetta would fail. If Marianne stayed. But either way, disaster would be the inevitable outcome. All due to Marianne.

The girl was far too kind for the likes of Marianne. Bernadetta had accepted the returned items without scorn and she didn’t even blame Marianne for her failures in the past hour. Any further and…

Marianne sat next to their dumped satchels on top of the stone wall near the practice dummy. A moment later Bernadetta joined her, knees clenched tightly together. What else was there to do?

Marianne opened her mouth but shut it. The words tangled up like spools of knotted threads. She had returned the notes and book, but the failure of this assignment was in sight. The professor’s disappointment…

Conversation, magical spells, and the clash of weapons filled the training ground, yet they continued to sit together side to side in silence.

Marianne glanced at Bernadetta, their eyes met.

Turning away in panic, Marianne concentrated on Annette’s blast of Cutting Gale which swept Felix off his feet before depositing him against the ground. Hard. A whoop of glee from Annette and a scowl in return from Felix.

She turned back to Bernadetta whose cheeks were dusted with a light tinge of pink, the girl’s hands clenched together. 

Suddenly Bernadetta straightened her back, her lips in an ‘o’ shape as she rummaged through her satchel. Inkwell uncorked, quill cinched between fingers, and parchment laid unfurled. The girl scribbled away at it in frantic motions before thrusting the parchment at Marianne.

Marianne hesitantly grasped the parchment, only lifting her head to face Bernadetta again when she finished reading the piece. Hesitancy but hope filled Bernadette's grey eyes.

The words Bernadetta wrote…it was clear.

Taking her items out of own satchel, the words began to unspool and stitch with certainty.

Maybe this would work? Ink met parchment again. This time by Marianne's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed it! A few references to some of the backstories and support conversations. Especially the Blue Lions childhood friends and their shenanigans. For one of the scenes, I was inspired by this art piece here. https://inqua.tumblr.com/post/188279087178/til-that-dimitris-room-was-placed-next-to Go check it out! The next chapter is in sight! Until next time :)


	3. Sewn Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one!  
> 

Ah. It was just another day. Bernadetta sat, hunched against her spot in the corner, waiting for the professor. Marianne sat beside her. 

How did this even begin?

The previous weeks had passed by in a blur, interspersed with classes, meals, gardening, the book club, and preparing for whatever each month brought. Regardless of the event, it would be something horrible. After all, it forced Bernadetta from the safety of her room.

However, ever since that day, Bernadetta and Marianne had continued this odd dynamic… 

No doubt it must be from the professor's hand? Right? Being paired up in classes, having the same duties, and sharing meals with the professor. A routine of a sort. They were together, though there was hardly a word spoken between the two of them. Just the exchange of words on paper. 

It was not unpleasant, to say the least. Truth be told, it was quite nice. Bernie supposed she had grown accustomed to Marianne’s presence. 

Bernadetta glanced at Marianne. Marianne's eyes were fully focused on the parchment, once scary. Well, not anymore. 

It would be nice if they could be friends? Wait. No way! What was Bernie even thinking? Once this training would be finished, she and Marianne wouldn’t need to do this anymore together. That's right.

Finally, the professor arrived, interrupting Bernadetta’s train of thoughts. The professor settled herself at the front of the classroom. 

“Good afternoon class. We were supposed to continue our partner assignment, however….”

Was it already over? Wait… Bernadetta grasped the quill tightly, awaiting the professor’s words.

“There has been a call for arms against bandits. I’ve decided this battle will be the last part of your assignment.” The professor surveyed the class, the picture of calmness.

How could the professor be calm in a situation like this? Bandit, again? Why did the professor do this to Bernie?

“It is an opportunity for everyone to demonstrate their skills and teamwork. Organise yourselves and meet me at the gates.”

* * *

  
Everything was clammy. Sweat mattered Marianne’s hair, mingling with the drifting smoke. The last remnants of the fire now doused. 

From the distance, echoes of clashing swords and frantic screams moved with the winds. Marianne gripped the lance tightly, taking note of any movement around her. Only the swaying of the nearby trees accompanied her, and it blocked her view of the battle. Somewhere behind was Bernadetta. Marianne closed her eyes for a moment. Would she ever get used to this? 

Before the attack, her classmates had spread out in small groups over the hills and between clusters of trees, the professor ordering movements here and there to corner the bandits. Ingrid and Ashe moving ahead to join the others to defeat the last of the enemy, once Marianne had healed Ingrid. It left her and Bernadetta at the rear. It would all but be done soon.

Just as those thoughts entered her mind, a roar pierced the air. The ground rumbled and tree branches snapped. A hulking giant beast materialised a few feet from her amid the trees, its jaw snapping wide open, the sharpness of its teeth on display. Blood ran along its side, where numerous arrows stuck out of it. 

Marianne took one step back. Her heart hammering so fast, it hurt to breathe.

Distant voices called out. Too far.

The giant wolf shifted into position, ready to attack. Everything stilled and drowned out by the incoming thoughts. The prayers she had always asked the Goddess, would she grant them? Marianne slumped, loosening the lance. Should she just let it take her now?

In the corner of her eye, a flash of purple hair and a silver glint. 

Bernadetta readied her bow and arrow. The arrow whizzed past and punctured the giant wolf in the eye. Thunk. It roared and wavered in disorientation. Marianne inhaled. What was she thinking? No. Marianne couldn’t, not now. It was just the two of them.

Marianne paused, remembering the position and steps. Their training over the weeks. Although Bernadetta’s eyes were wild, she gave a swift nod toward Marianne. The final blow.

Bernadetta angled herself again into position, bow taut. Marianne could do this. She knew the steps. The professor’s teaching. The formation. She knew it would work. No words needed. 

She loosened her grip on the lance, this time letting it fall to the ground. Splaying her hands apart, the rush of energy leapt from her fingers to blast the giant wolf with heavy ferocity. 

In sync and energised with Thoron’s power, Bernadetta’s arrow shot across the sky in a straight line, landing straight into the giant wolf’s heart.

With a final howl, the giant wolf stilled. Stumbled. Then crashed into the ground, scattering rocks and dirt everywhere. Marianne’s body heaved with effort. To the side, Bernadetta now slumped on the ground, equally exhausted. They stared at each other, the dirt settling upon them. Disbelief painted across Bernadetta’s face.

They did it. Despite it all, it worked. They were both still here. Marianne was breathing. Alive.

But.

The thoughts that crossed before when Marianne had been so close to just…. How could Marianne stand there? Bernadetta had almost been forgotten. No doubt the next target if Marianne had fallen.

All relief drained out. A familiar heaviness returned. 

The professor’s voice rang out.

“Mission Complete.”

* * *

Upon her return to the monastery, Bernadetta headed straight to the stables after a change of clean clothes. 

She wouldn’t be deterred. Bernadetta hadn’t been to the stables since last time but…this time would be completely different. Excitement buzzed in her veins.

Sure enough, Marianne was in one of the stalls, next to Dorte. Not even changed out of her clothes, as dirt clung to her face and clothes. Marianne tended to Dorte, brushing his coat in gentle strokes.

The vivid memory of Marianne sending that blast shone in Bernie's mind. 

Marianne was amazing.

“Um. Bernadetta?”

Bernie needed to focus now!

“Ah well… I wanted to say. “ Bernadetta leaned forward slightly. “You can attack and heal well. I’m especially thankful for what you did on the battlefield. It’s admirable…”

Marianne shook her head. “Um, it’s nothing special. I’m not the best at it. Mercedes, Lysithea, and Linhardt do the same. They are much more skilled…”

That may be true. Linhardt with his logic and teleportation. Mercedes with her impressive healing spells and well Berndetta didn’t even want to think about Lysithea … But this was not it.

“Huh? Well sure they can do that, but we worked well together. You knew just what to do when I shot that arrow.”

Bernadetta swallowed. The next words coming out together in a blur.

“What I’m trying to say is would you be willing to work together from now on with me?”

Marianne’s halted the brushing of Dorte, limbs frozen in position.

“That’s not right at all,” Marianne closed her eyes, shoulders sagging, “I-I don’t know- I don’t think we should work on the battlefield like that together. The assignment is finished after all.”

What? Oh no. It was Bernie’s fault, wasn’t it? She felt as if all energy and hope had drained right out of her body. What was Bernie even thinking? Of course, Marianne wouldn’t want to train together anymore lest of all be…friends.

“Did I do something wrong!? Oh no, of course, I would do something horrible.”

“No! Um, there’s nothing wrong with you,” Marianne bunched the fabric of her dress into a tight fist, “I prefer to be away from others. It’s much safer for everyone that way. It’s difficult to explain. I’m sorry.”

Huh? Away from others? Safer? It clicked into place. How could Bernie not notice when they had been around together so much. The way Marianne kept to herself. These words…. So familiar. It echoed deep within her heart.

“You don’t like being around people too, huh?”

Marianne lowered her head, wisps of blue tendrils escaping her hair.

Panic rose in Bernie’s throat. Oh no. Marianne had just said she didn’t want to explain. How could she be so stupid? Fix it, Bernie!

“I-I get scared of people too. So, I understand. Because when I was younger my father…well he was cruel with his punishments and overbearing. It was suffocating so… Um, the solitude makes me feel safe. I mean-”

What Bernie? All around, the shuffle of horses, footsteps, and knights surrounded them in this space. 

“So, um, what I’m trying to say is you don’t have to explain. I understand in a way the staying away from people thing, so you don’t need to apologise.”

She paused. Wait. She slapped a hand over her mouth. Did she just really say all of that? To Marianne. Ugh. This was so embarrassing. How could Bernie say this?

“Bernie will go now! I won’t disturb you anymore!” Bernadetta ran.

The reality settled in. Bernadetta had ruined it all.

* * *

Days passed as it once did. Busily filled with training, duties, and classes. Except, Marianne and Bernadetta no longer corresponded or sat beside each other. No notes. No letters. Nothing. Bernadetta kept to her words which were a relief. Everything should have returned to normal. However, Marianne couldn’t help but sense something tugging at her.

 _Scritch. Skitch. Scritch_.

Marianne shifted her gaze back to the front of the classroom. The professor sat silently, no doubt marking the class attendees. There was a brief pause, so quick it was barely noticeable, as the professor furrowed her eyebrows at the parchment and surveyed the class. Could someone be missing?

From Marianne’s time in the Blue Lions, everyone always attended the required classes with the professor. Even Bernadetta had been coming consistently. Bernadetta. Marianne turned to the back to the classroom for that spot, closest to the door. Empty. No sign of Bernadetta.

The professor had already begun chalking down the activities for the lesson. More battle formations and tactics.

Marianne took a deep breath. The information presented would no doubt be useful for Bernadetta. But… what should she do?

Before she knew it, Marianne had taken out a sheet of parchment and began copying the notes on the board. Look up. Look down. Write. The motions eased Marianne through the class. The notes would have to be neat and clear. She was on the last line.

“Marianne?”

The professor stood in front of her desk, they were alone, everyone must have already left.

“Um, I’m sorry. I’ll be leaving now I’m finished with my notes.”

“No need to apologise, Marianne, you’re very dedicated and…thoughtful”

Marianne frowned. Thoughtful? That wasn’t it…

The professor placed a book against the desk, “This is a copy of the book that corresponds to today’s lesson. Would you be able to give it to Bernadetta?”

“Oh. Um, okay.”

Marianne gave a nod before walking to the dormitories.

She knocked on the door. Was Bernadetta in?

“Um, Bernadetta? It’s me, Marianne. The professor asked me to deliver this book. And I um…”

Nothing. Either Bernadetta was not in or she was staying away. The latter seemed like the right idea. However, the door creaked open, letting a slight slit. There was a rustle and shuffle behind the door then a bang.

“Ugh.”

Marianne’s skin prickled. Was Bernadetta hurt? She did this. That familiar feeling crept back up, threatening to overtake.

As she was about to leave, afraid something worse would happen, Bernadetta opened the door halfway. Marianne’s attention fell to something tucked in Bernadetta’s arms.

A…

“Oh. That’s a cute rabbit.”

“Don’t look! Forget you saw it!” Bernadetta threw the stuffed animal back into her room, out of Marianne’s sight.

Marianne blanked.

“Um, I came to give the book and notes to you from the professor,” Marianne handed the items over in a rush, darting off before anything else could be said.

* * *

Bernadetta squinted at the book and notes in her arms.

Notes? Marianne’s familiar writing across the parchments. The first one parchment elegant outlined,

_Dear Bernadetta,_

_I don’t want to cause any trouble. I didn’t see you in class today. Here are my notes on today’s lessons. I hope it will be useful for you._

_From Marianne_

These class notes were for Bernie? From Marianne?

Marianne went to all this trouble. How could Bernie repay her? Bernadetta bent down to pick up the thrown stuffed rabbit. The stitching was done. All ready. Marianne seemed to like it. Wait! 

Bernadetta scrambled to the basket where her pin case was nestled in between the spools of threads. She took out the needle of the case, its tip glinted in the light. Getting to work she started to thread it together against a cloth. 

The next week passed by swiftly just as her entwined threads.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Bernadetta gave a final tug to the sack. Okay, Bernie let’s do this. She stopped at the door. She was really doing this. Closing her eyes, she touched the handle. It was time.

A soft voice echoed through the door.

“Um, hello Bernadetta.” Then a slight pause. “I read your note…”

Bernadetta swallowed, readying herself for the words then swung the door open. 

“Er please, come in first.”

As Marianne turned to speak.

“I-I promise it will be quick! So-“

What on earth was Bernie thinking? This was a stupid idea.

“Um, okay. I-I have something to say too.”

Huh?

Bernadetta looked up to see Marianne, eyes downcast for a moment.

They entered the room in silence.

Marianne wrung her hands together, “um, well you wanted to return my notes? Um, that’s what I thought you wanted to meet for…”

“No. Yes. Not exactly! Please just wait a moment!” Bernadetta blurted, as she went to grab the sack off her bed.

Bernie could do it.

Then ever so slowly, she handed the satchel to Marianne, her heart ready to squeeze itself in half. 

* * *

Bernadetta handed her a small brown sack.

Marianne was taken aback. Something for her?

“This is for me?”

“Um..yes,” Bernadetta scuffled her feet together. “You mentioned last time that you liked the rabbit so um…and to thank you for the notes,” her gaze averted to the floor.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. It was reckless for me to-”

Bernadetta shook her head frantically, eyes meeting Marianne's. 

“It was really nice. I'm all caught up on the information! It helped me a lot for my exam certification. You did something for useless Bernie…so please take this,” Bernadetta held the sack toward Marianne. 

Was it true? Did it help Bernadetta to that extent? 

Marianne gingerly accepted the sack over and smoothed her fingers over the unusual shape. Whatever could it be? She opened the sack, careful to be extra gentle and tugged out the item.

Soft. The first word that came to mind. It was a plush of some sort with impeccable and seamless stitching. On closer inspection, it seemed quite familiar…The colour. The shape. The neatness. Oh! It was the exact replica of her precious Dorte.

“Um... This is nice. Thank you Bernadetta, it looks exactly like Dorte,” Marianne continued to inspect stuffed Dorte, her face relaxing.

Bernadetta was wide-eyed. Though it seemed different…. Like she was happy? Did Marianne do that?

“I’m so glad you liked it! ” Bernadetta shuffled a bit down, clutching hands against her chest. “Most people probably think what I make is worthless. Maybe except the professor, but well…embroidering and being alone in my room is nice. I guess you could call it a sanctuary of sorts!”

Those words. Bernadetta allowed her into this room. She had let Marianne come into this safe space, letting herself be open to her.

Marianne shook her head. “Um. You are truly… an amazing person, Bernadetta.

Bernadetta’s face paled. “Huh me?”

Marianne didn’t know if this was right. Even though all she wanted was to stay away. To hide. Yet somehow, she felt…disheartened at the prospect. She had said that she couldn’t spend time with Bernadetta. It was a fact, staying away lessened the spread of misfortune. So why?

“Bernadetta, I-I don’t quite understand,” Marianne clasped her hands together to her chest as if in prayer. She wanted to distance this feeling… “But I would be open to um, writing letters and practising with each other again. I know I said before that we should stop. If you don’t want to…I understand…it would probably be better.”

Silence.

Bernadetta blinked numerous times then fisted both hands in a little shake, excitement in her eyes, “You’d do that? Practice and write? Are you sure? No, I mean I’ll be happy to write to you too. Heh, it’s easier for me this way. Well, the professor said I should go out more but-”

Bernadetta stopped, lost in thought.

“Marianne, if you would like you can just call me…um, Bernie. Wait. No. Only if you want to. Please don’t force yourself!” Bernadetta blushed. “Aaah I’ve ruined it now!”

Marianne’s heart thudded. She hoped it would be okay.

“I-I look forward to working together…Bernie.”

_Kindred Spirits FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined that the last scene would be the equivalent of a B+ support. I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
